Deseos oscuros
by BloodyCake22
Summary: -Sabes no te esperes que sea el marido perfecto -Ni tu esperes que yo lo sea y traiga a tu hijo al mundo -Bueno eso ya lo veremos -¿Se puede saber por qué está usted en mi aposento? -Quiero ver si tengo razón y me divertiré. Y la joven derretida por el placer, borro su odio, y se dejo llevar por los Deseos oscuros que tenia en lo mas profundo de su ser. Futuro lemon.
1. capítulo 1: Conociéndose

Capítulo 1: Conociéndose.

Un día más en este infierno de casa. Sigo sin entender los deseos de mi padre de casarme con alguien al que yo no amo y el tampoco a mi. Su empresas es más importante que la felicidad de su hija, no se quién sera mi futuro marido. Pero tampoco tengo elección nunca conocí varón ni como amigo, siempre fui a colegios para señoritas. Mi vida esta dictada de forma en que todo a mi alrededor se eche a perder. Mi madre murió cuándo yo sólo tenía cinco años. Mi padre cambio se convirtió en alguien frío y cruel. Mi infancia no fue la más bonita, nunca soporte los vestidos pesados y asfixiantes. Clases y clases, mi rutina era siempre lo mismo. Hoy me han informado que la boda sera en un mes. No se que hacer intentaría escapar pero ya lo hice y no dure mucho fuera de casa. En un mes seré la señorita Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia. No se quién es, como es o su forma de ser. Y eso es algo que me irrita y mucho no saber ni con quién me obligan a casarme. Maldito los ferrocarriles Heartfilia, todo esto es por su culpa, madre por que te fuiste. A caso no te importábamos, sentí algo tibio en mi mejillas y me di cuenta estaba llorando desde cuánto hacia que deje de llorar años atrás. Me acomode en mi cama mientras observaba por la ventana el delicado paisaje del bosque. Solo tengo 20 años y ya voy a casarme, es demasiado pronto. Y él se habrá quejado igual qué yo espero no ser la única, ¿qué edad tendrá? Espero no sea un viejo que repelús. Un escalofrío recorre por mi espina dorsal, llaman a mi puerta y a continuación entra Virgo trayendo el desayuno. Hace una reverencia con un - espero sea de su agrado hime-sama - y así como entró se fue y la despedí con un - gracias Virgo - desayune y me ayudaron a vestirme con un vestido pesado y complicado de poner. Suspire cuando podré vestir como cualquier chica normal. Baje las escaleras encontrando con mi padre, no me da buena espina qué él ande por aquí a estás horas. Baje y le salude formalmente, me devolvió el saludo y me pidió pasar a su despacho. Dos horas después salí sin expresión alguna, me había informado que no solo debo casarme también tengo que tener un hijo para tener asegurado el negocio. Maldita sea, debo casarme y tener un hijo con alguien que ni conozco - horroroso -. Hoy lo conoceré y han adelantado la boda a la semana que viene, hoy a la tarde vendrá a visitarme mi futuro marido. Y mi padre estará el club de golf con mi futuro nuero. Chasqueo fastidiada la lengua, pienso quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día me importa una mierda que venga mi futuro marido. La tarde cayó rápidamente, y un toqueteo en mi puerta me molestaron. Al no césar el toqueteo me decidí abrir, hay estaba Virgo - como siempre sin expresión de sentimiento alguno - con la notificación de que el que sea quién sea sera mi marido. Baje las escaleras a regañadientes, hay postrado en la puerta un joven de unos 22 o 23 años, es un tanto peculiar su cabello tiene un color rosa, es alto y con un cuerpo bien trabajado. Viste informal lleva unos jeans y una camiseta gris y una bufanda blanca. Se dio la vuelta y fijó su vista en mí, su mirada era penetrante. Hice una pequeña reverencia y saludé sin sentimiento alguno. Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos en unos sillones de cuero esperando el café mientras tanto. Me miro cogió aire y comenzó hablar.

-¿No te negaste ante el compromiso? - me preguntó.

-Mi opinión no le importa puedo decir tanto lo desee que no cambiará sus negocios por mi - respondí.

-Parece que no soy el único - musito.

-Hime-sama aquí les traigo el café - llegó Virgo y dejo el café en la mesita enfrente nuestra.

-Sabes no te esperes que sea el marido perfecto - comentó.

-Ni tu esperes que yo lo sea y traiga a tu hijo al mundo - dije molesta.

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos - dijo mientras le daba vueltas al café.

-No debería precipitarse Señorito Dragneel, yo no deseó este matrimonio y no voy a comportarme como la esposa perfecta - lo mire a los ojos retándolo.

-Sabe puede que me divierta un poco todo éste asunto - murmuró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno lo que digas - murmure.

-Bueno Señorita Heartfilia me equivocó Señorita Dragneel ¿está usted enamorada? - me preguntó. - ¿qué le importa? Pensé -.

-No le importa mi vida personal - dije firmé.

-Claro que me importa, tendré que saber si corro el riesgo de que me pongas los cuernos - me dijo.

-Ni le va ni le viene Señor Dragneel - contesté molesta.

-Prefería cuando tú Señorita Dragneel me decía Señorito Dragneel - me dijo con otra sonrisa de lado.

-Perdóneme usted por no soportar que me obliguen a casarme con alguien que ni conozco ni quiero conocer - me expresé.

-Yo no diría lo mismo, ahora que te veo se que me voy a divertir y mucho - su voz sonó ronca.

-Puede marcharse, yo doy por finalizada la visita me marchó a mis aposentos - dije saliendo por la puerta, ya subiendo las escaleras.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me quité el vestido y me puse el camisón azul marino que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y me metí dentro de mi cama. Escuché unos pasos y al momento mi puerta fue abierta por él. Es qué no me dejará tranquila este chico, cerró la puerta con pestillo quién se creía qué era como para tomarse esas libertades. Llegó al lado de mi cama a zancadas, se sentó en mi cama y tenía su vista fija en mí.

-¿Se puede saber por qué está usted en mi aposento? - intenté ser educada, intenté.

-Quiero ver si tengo razón y me divertiré - dijo y yo no lo entendí.

Yo estaba recostada en mi cama con un libró en las manos y el se posiciono encima mío quitándome el libró. Iba a reclamar pero empezó a besarme, lo agarré de los hombros para separarlo pero en vez de eso me agarró por las muñecas sujetándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Con su mano libre empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo intentaba pararle pero no podía me tenia bien cogida. Posó su mano en mi hombro deslizándose hasta uno de mis pechos, al ver que no correspondía el beso me mordió con fuerza el labio inferior haciendo que gruñera y abriera mi boca para reclamar. Introdujo su lengua mientras seguía jugando con mis senos. Qué podía hacer con las muñecas aferradas por encima de mi cabeza, la boca tapada por la suya y mis piernas aprisionadas por las suyas a los costados. Quería golpearlo, gritarle, eso y más cosas maldito depravado. La falta de aire hizo que al fin se separará me miro con una cara de lujuria insaciable. Al fin con la boca libre le reclame.

-Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi aposento y aprovecharte de mi - le dije histérica.

-Tu futuro marido, tendré que saber lo mucho que me voy a divertir contigo - una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, se relamió los labios y me volvió a mirar con lujuria en sus ojos.

-Suéltame las muñ… - no pude terminar la frase ya que me volvió a besar.

Me empezó a besarme otra vez pero esta vez más intenso, deslizó su dedo de mi escote hacía abajo haciendo un recorrido hasta mi vientre, me subió el camisón y siguió bajando su dedo hasta llegar al principio de mi ropa interior. Me revolví molesta y exasperada se está pasando y mucho. Me mordió con más fuerza el labio haciéndome una pequeña herida, me lamió la herida y introdujo su lengua para que no hablará. Metió su dedo por el borde de las bragas que llevaba puestas e iba bajándolas muy lentamente. Se separó de mi una vez que llevaba la mitad bajadas miro donde antes tenía su dedo bajando mi ropa interior y dijo - rubia natural, mejor me lo pones - me miro y se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

-En la luna de miel te daré tu merecido haré que grites mi nombre entre gemidos, Natsu será lo único que dirás y te quedarás afónica de los gritos de placer que saldrán de tu linda boquita - me susurró y mordió mi oreja.

Me soltó las muñecas y cuando iba a quejarme por lo que me dijo ya se había marchado de mi cuarto. Maldito imbécil, y tengo que casarme con ese individuo. Qué vida me espera, no creo que le perdone esto a mi padre bueno el que se hace llamar así cuando no lo demuestra. Me subía ropa interior que anteriormente me había bajado el muy cerdo, me puse mi camisón bien y maldije a ese chico internamente esto no se lo voy a dejar pasar. Aunque le diga a padre sobre lo ocurrido dirá algo como - tu te lo habrás buscado provocando o que soy una libertina - me acosté en la cama ahora lo único que necesito es dormir y olvidar todo lo ocurrido hoy.

...

Hola minna! soy nueva por el rated M ¬¬ sip lo habéis adivinado en el futuro habrá lemon... Bueno me presento soy BloodyCake una zombie simpatiquisima ... no muerdo y ni devoro gente ... aunque a veces me den ganas de devorar a besos a Natsu ¬¬ pero son solo paranoias de pasar hambre ... gugrrggg necesito guuugrgg comer guguugur cerebro guguugr bueno a lo que seguía diciendo es mi primer fanfic rated M... por lo que espero me dejéis Reviews, es que me gustaría saber que tal ando haciendo lemon ... un beso BloodyCake...

- Dejar Reviews o sino cuando durmáis os robare el cerebro,, o en caso extremos y si eres chica y tienes un novio de buen ver lo devorare gauaujajaja (sip risa malvada super rara de zombie) ¬¬ no penséis mal cuando digo devorar es comer no otras cosas mal pensados ¬¬

...¿Reviews para una Zombie?...


	2. Capítulo 2: Preparativos

Capítulo 2: Preparativos.

Después de lo qué pasó no dije nada ni le dirigí la palabra a mi padre. Los preparativos están casi listos, y mis amigas Erza, Levy, Juvia, Kana, Lisanna, Mirajane. Me han hecho una fiesta para que no me deprima con este tema, Casa de Kana + Tele + Peli + Palomitas + Algo de alcohol = Olvidarme de lo de la boda por un rato. Al menos tendré tiempo con mis amigas antes de la boda, claro después de la boda toca Luna de miel y no las veré en dos semanas. Y donde sera la Luna de miel, mi móvil sonando interrumpe mis pensamientos. Es un número que no conozco, no se si cogerlo pero me decantó por cogerlo.

-¿Sí? - preguntó.

-Señorita Dragneel ¿Qué es eso de qué tiene una fiesta hoy? - me pregunta - no puede ser, también sabe lo que hago -.

-Anda si es él pervertido - me mofe de él.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, responde - me dice.

-Por que seas mi futuro marido no tengo porque darte explicaciones - le dije y colgué.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo cogí molesta.

-No te he dicho que no te voy a dar explicaciones - exclame enfadada.

-¿Lucy? - la voz de Erza.

-Lo siento Erza, ¿Qué necesitas? - le preguntó.

-Sobre la fiesta es hoy a la noche es una fiesta de pijamas no faltes es para ti - me dijo.

-Os quiero, os echaré de menos cuando empiece mi nuevo infierno - le dije.

-No creo sea par tanto - me respondió con simpleza.

-Mi futuro maridito me esta controlando hasta sabe lo de la fiesta - exclame horrorizada.

-¿Tienes su número? - Me preguntó seria.

-Si, me a llamado antes que tú ¿por qué? - Erza modo sobre protectora.

-Dímelo Lucy yo lo arregló - me dijo parecía cariñosa.

-Te lo envío por mensaje - me intenta tranquilizar mostrándose cariñosa pero nada más le de el número se va enterar de quién es Erza.

-Vale pero que sea rápido - volvió la Erza dominante.

Colgué y le envíe el número, cuánto tardará en llamarme Erza. No importa debo prepararme el macuto para está noche, me siento feliz por tener a mis amigas conmigo. Ya tengo preparado la mitad, mi móvil vuelve a sonar y lo cojo sabiendo que es Erza.

-¿Sí? - Pregunto.

-Señorita Dragneel, es usted muy mala deberé castigarle después de la boda - mierda él no.

-Mala ¿Yo? - Pregunto incrédula.

-Si usted, me ha enviado a una amiga suya para que me amenace - dijo con fingido dolor. -Se esta divirtiendo-.

-No te ha amenazado te habrá advertido, y que te quede claro hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y si quiero no eres quién para decirme que debo hacer - le dije muy molesta.

-Esta noche estoy en tu casa, te quiero ver y si eso podemos seguir con lo de la otra vez, y soy tu marido harás lo que yo quiera, te queda claro - me dijo simple - quieres juego pues juego tendrás-.

-Te esperaré pero no te creas mucho por lo de la otra vez por que no va a volver a ocurrir - y colgué.

Que venga, yo no voy a estar se la debo por lo de la otra vez. Término de hacer mi macuto y me despido mi padre sabe que hoy me quedo en casa de Kana. Me voy a reír cuando me llame para pedirme explicaciones. Una limusina me espera para dejarme en casa de Kana, como odio todo esto una limusina no sirve de nada. Llegamos y bajo timbro dos veces y me abre Levy. Me saluda una vez entro y se tiran todas a por mi tirándonos al suelo. Son las mejores, son irreemplazables las echaré de menos en la terrorífica luna de sangre. Por que de miel va a tener poco. Nos levantamos del suelo y nos cambiamos con el pijama. Estábamos todas en el salón en un corrillo enfrente de la televisión donde veríamos "Freddy contra Jason", bueno hasta que Erza se puso a preguntarme.

-Lucy ¿te ha vuelto ha llamar? - me preguntó seria.

-Si, y le engañe le dije que estaría en mi casa - le respondí simple.

-¿Para que se lo coges? - me regaño.

-No importa Erza, de todas formas ahora se esta jodiendo - me reí al imaginarlo de malas por la bromita.

-¿De quién habláis chicas? - preguntó Levy.

- De mi futuro estúpido marido - dije un poco ofuscada.

-¿Estúpido? Significa que ya lo conoces lu-chan - dijo Levy con un dedo en su barbilla.

-Bueno si y no de la mejor forma - susurró lo último.

-Lucy luego hablamos tu y yo so-las - destacó el solas Erza.

-Are, Are Lucy ¿y como se llama? - me pregunto Mirajane.

-Natsu Dragneel - musite.

-Juvia creé que es un amigo de Gray-Sama - dijo con corazones lo último Juvia.

-Vamos chicas sois un muermo, vamos a beber - dijo animada Kana.

-Kana deberíamos espera un poco más - intento persuadir Lisanna.

-Vamos a ver la película - dijo la Levy felíz.

-Lucy acompáñame - me susurró Erza.

-Si - musite y la seguí.

Estábamos enfrente de la puerta principal en el pasillo alejadas de nuestras amigas que tienen tendencia a ser unas cotillas. Erza estaba seria, se sentó en el suelo e hizo que me sentará al frente me cogió de las manos y miro a los ojos.

-Lucy puedes confiar en mi cuéntame que pasó hace unos días - me dijo muy seria y con confianza.

-Bueno, todo fue… - como le fui contando su rostro se tornaba rojizo - como siga así se camufla con su pelo escarlata -.

-¿Qué ese maldito hizo qué? - Dijo con voz e ultratumba.

Tocaron a la puerta, cruzamos miradas varias veces a la puerta y después a nosotras. Nos levantamos y abrimos juntas la puerta. Pedazo sorpresa me lleve al ver a Natsu ahí en la puerta mojado por la lluvia - de la que no era consciente - me miro serio y un escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo.

-¿No habíamos quedado? - Preguntó un tanto molesto.

-Te dije que no te iba a dar explicaciones de lo que haría - dije sin dejar que me pise.

-Necesitamos hablar - dijo serio - ¿puedo pasar? Me estoy calando.

-Si, pasa - dijo Erza.

-Erza él es Natsu y Natsu ella la qué tu supuesta mente decías que te amenazó - dije firmé, te la he devuelto pensé.

-Yo no amenazó yo advierto que es otra cosa - dijo Erza con un aura asesina.

-Bueno discúlpeme - dijo Natsu.

-¿De que necesitas hablar? - Dije molesta.

-Señorita Dragneel, no se ponga así y es sobre la boda - me respondió con modales.

-¿La boda? Me da igual -dije con simpleza bajo su mirada penetrante.

-Señorita Dragneel necesitó que hablemos aunque le de igual - me respondió cabreado.

-Señorita Heartfilia para usted, y lo siento pero estoy ocupada - dije firmé ante todo.

-Bueno que sepa que no se saldrá con la suya, y que ya me lo cobraré en la Luna de miel - dijo lo último con una voz ronca.

-Maldito imbécil - murmuró consciente de que me escuchará.

-Debería castigarle, bueno antes de irme - dijo antes de acercarse a mi.

Me miró detenidamente, me cogió de la cintura y me estrecho en sus brazos. Me cogió de la barbilla y me plantó un beso mordiendo mi labio inferior aprovechando que he abierto la boca por causa del dolor profundiza el besó hasta que nos quedamos sin aire. Me soltó y salió por la puerta, la parte de delante del pijama estaba empapada de cuándo me abrazo mojado. Sigo hay plantada de pie mirando fija la puerta - como si fuera algo que nunca he visto - Erza apoya su mano en mi hombro y vuelvo en sí. Volvemos al Salón y se nota a la legua que han estado curioseando como de costumbre. Erza y yo las ignoramos y pusimos de nuevo la peli. Erza me susurró en el oído mientras dejaba algo en la palma de mi mano.

-Toma Lucy, deberías empezar a tomarlas ya y por si acaso se te olvida ten esto no queremos un descuido - me susurró en oído, acto seguido miro mis manos y no puedo evitar un grito incrédula.

-¡¿Qué?! - lo solté, las demás me miraron extrañadas.

-Lucy es protección, no sera ¿que quieres ya hijos? - Dijo alarmada Erza.

-¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron las demás hasta Kana que ya andaba borracha.

-Voy a salir a tomar aire - dije mientras cogí una sudadera blanca y un vaquero y me metí en el baño.

Salí cogí el móvil y mire a Erza en modo - explícaselo tú - me puse la capucha de la sudadera y fui al bar de la esquina. Entre y me senté, cogí entré mis manos la carta y cuándo vino el camarero le pedí unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate y un capuchino. Cuando regresó con mi pedido me dio su número de teléfono. Pero nada más marcharse apareció enfrente mía el incordio pervertido.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Y lo más importante por que has aceptado su número - parecía celoso.

-Creó haberte dejado claro que lo que haga con mí vida es asunto mío - le dije lo más tranquila posible.

-Eres mía que es lo que no entiendes - cuán posesivo puede ser.

-Déjame tranquila, y no vuelvas a besarme ni tocarme - le dije sería.

-No creo que lo cumpla, se me hace irresistible no cogerte la cintura y besarte salvaje mente - mi cara seria un poema, por su sonrisa de "he ganado".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno pues, aquí el capítulo dos espero os guste :3, y gracias por los reviews… también por los seguidores de la historia y los favoritos - me alegra mucho - y una mala noticia, espero actualizar pronto pero tengo un problema con una psicópata (mi madre) que se ha mudado en Murcia para "vigilarme" y tengo que tener cuidado y claro cuándo me agobio y estreso la inspiración se marcha y no vuelve al tiempo… así que espero poder seguir con la historia aunque, puede que tarde cuando empiece la temporada 2 de "en un momento inesperado apareces" os deseo un finde semana espectacular yo me voy a estudiar TT3TT ¡malditas sean las matemáticas! Un besazo y un abrazo gigante de la inofensiva Zombie BloodyCake ;D**_

_**Lo iba a subir mañana pero estos examenes me agobian TT3TT, me encanta todos su reviews y hoy he descubierto como se edita el perfil un aplauso a esta zombi sexy xD ... Y ahora contestar reviews o.ó**_

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

** : **Kira-chan tú también me tienes engachada a tus fics :( y no puedo vivir sin las continuaciones, (serás la próxima en la lista de la cena guajajaja) y aquí la continuación y gracias por el beso. Uno más grande para ti :3

**Guest: **Yo no diría difícil, difícil, sino más bien nose ¿pervertido? O ¿lujurioso? (los dos son virgines por lo que yo diría que su actitud es más por las hormonas encerradas que se han alborotado, y es más como un gran pervertido) puede que le ponga una razón para su actitud y será cierta Albina (no será Lisanna, ella es amiga de Lucy) y lo de las parejas alguna mención al principio, y si veo que puedo hacer hueco en el futuro pongo de multiparejas incluyendo el "Laxana"

**Lala2209: **Te doy toda la razón de que mi sexy pelirosa es un pervertido - en potencia - y no sólo quiero comerlo a besos, ¡Dios mío! Traeme a Natsu Dragneel a la tierra para robarlo y secuestrarlo y hacerle mi esclavo besucon ¬¬ sin pasar a mayores partes (por ahora xD) y aquí la preciosa continuación.

**Mindio6613:** Bueno los capítulos los subiré semana/semana y media. Y si se esta poniendo interesante la cosa con un sexy pelirosa pervertido por cada uno de sus poros -3- (babeando) y a mi tampoco me importaría ¬¬

**Adara026: **Como no ponerse interesante con una Lucy inocente en el tema de conocer "varón" y un perfecto Adonis de hebras rosas pervertido como el sólo :3 lo quiero para mi sola aunque me agarre de los pelos con Lucy xD.

**Dany:** La personalidad de Natsu es explosiva, misteriosa, enigmática, prohibida, seductora, pervertida, lujuriosa,,,, aggg se me ha hecho la boca agua ^3^, espero te guste la continuación.

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:** Mira quién esta aquí, si es mi zombie favorita (y única aparte de mi) :3 gurggg no gurrrrg sabía guurrhgg qué te guuurgg gustaba gurrgggu lo perver gurrgg ¬¬ (puede que el One-Shot prometido contenga Lemon)

**Sweetdream98:** Ojala pasábamos una noche con el sensual de Natsu xD y sobre Lucy con el tiempo se verá ¬¬ … lo de avisarte no se como :( es que lo tienes de anónimo (o sea no registrado) si quieres y si tienes facebook, mira mi perfil de fanfiction y verás que en mi perfil he puesto mi facebook, y hay avisaré cuando suba capítulos nuevos y si puedes llamarme BloodyCake-chan :3 (me gggggusta)

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** A mi también me encanto mi petición/amenaza-de-robo-novios de reviews. Soy un crack! Cuándo sw trata de peticiones/amenazadoras ;D (no se si te acuerdas... Pero a ti y a tu hermana os debo un One-shot) y puede que lleve lemon es que el que iba hacer lo dejé por la mitad :( y estoy en uno que contiene lemon, no prometo nada :$ Yo lo amaría siendo así de esta forma, así me gusta más ¬¬


	3. Capítulo 3 Confesión de lujuria y un

Capítulo 3; Confesión de lujuria y un día antes de la boda.

¡¿Qué?! Me quedé estática en mi lugar - no tiene remedio - pensé. No me conoce ni una semana y me confiesa su ¿lujuria? Por mí. Y a éste qué bicho le ha picado, me miraba comiéndome con los ojos. Seguía en mi asombró, cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo y cortó un trozo de tortilla y se lo llevó a la boca me miro y cogió en sus manos mi rostro me beso pasándome el sirope de chocolate a través de su boca a la mía. Tenia que ser sincera pero el chocolate caliente juntó a su saliva me ¿gustó? Estoy perdiendo la cordura. Se río y cogió otro trozo pero este se lo comió, cogió capuchino y le pegó un tragó y como antes me lo volvió a pasar a través de otro beso. ¿Es que no se puede estar quieto? Pensé. Cogí el plato y seguí comiendo bajó su atenta mirada ¿quiere que le haga el mismo juego que ha usado conmigo? Lo mire fijamente mientras me metía otro trozo de tortita a la boca y me acerqué muy despacio parecía que ansiaba que hiciera igual que él antes. Me acerqué un poco más y lo mire atenta, y el empezó acerca su rostro al mío pero lo interrumpi comiendo otro trozo dando seguido un sorbo al capuchino. Lo mire divertida lo estaba matando con dicha acción, me miró atento hasta que pasó una chica muy cerca de él y se giro mirando detenidamente su culo. Me hice una falsa llamada al móvil y giro rápidamente a mi, sonreí mentalmente este no sabe con quién esta jugando. Fruncí el ceño levemente y colgué, me miró pensativo y chasqueé mis dedos enfrente de él.

-¿Quién era? - Pregunto saliendo de su trance.

-Nadie, llamaron pero no había nadie - respondí con simpleza.

-Bueno no importa - y otra vez pasó la misma chica.

Esta vez paso a mi costado con tan mala suerte que tropezó accidentalmente con un servilletero que salió de la nada. Me reí internamente y esta me miro enfadada yo le saque la lengua mientras bajaba el párpado inferior en muestra de mi comportamiento infantil. Gruño por lo bajo, y me miró enfadada, parece le eche a perder su patético plan de seducción. Chincha rabincha cantaba mentalmente ¿desde cuando hacia esto? No lo se sinceramente. Se levantó y se fue a la barra, volví mi vista al Señorito repelente pervertido, me miraba divertido. A casó fue tan obvio lo que había hecho, pensé.

-Celosa Señorita Heartfilia - no sonó a pregunta sonó a afirmación.

-Debo decir lo mismo - le dije mostrando el número del camarero atractivo, y para enfadarle me guarde el número en el escote.

-Provocando sera peor Señorita Dragneel - dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Yo provocando? Ve a un oculista querido - le respondí.

-No creó que lo necesité, tengo enfrente mio unas buenas vistas - se inclinó.

-Bueno lo que tu digas - saqué el dinero de la cuenta y lo deposite en la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta contoneando mi cintura.

-Voy contigo, no pasé algo malo a esta horas de la noche - me dijo educado.

-No hace falta Señorito Dragneel - murmure.

-Ya que éstas aquí hablamos sobre lo de antes - me cogió de la mano y me llevó aún audi 4 negro. Me subió al copiloto y me cerró la puerta, y acto seguido estaba al volante. Paró en sitio apartado de la ciudad y me miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Dónde deseas pasar la Luna de miel?

-No sabía que podía elegir.

-Si quieres lo elijo yo.

-Francia, Italia, o Irlanda.

-Los tres.

-¿Qué? ¿Como qué los tres?

-Por qué no, más tiempo juntos.

-Por éso, elige uno.

-Francia.

-Ya esta, ¿ya me puedo ir o me vas a comentar algo más?

-Si falta algo más.

-¿El qué?

-Terminar lo de la otra noche.

Acercó lentamente su rostro al mío, rozó su nariz con la mía. Siento su aliento en mis labios y algo dentro de mi me pide besar lo pero me niego estoy perdiendo la cordura. Rozó su labios juntó a los míos, me besó salvaje mente. Empezó su danza con su lengua dentro de mi boca tras volver a morderme el labio qué esta vez había hecho herida y la limpió lamiendo la sangre - este chico es insaciable - pensé. Cuando me di cuenta el ya no llevaba el cinturón y estaba enfrente mío - si es rápido para este tipo de cosas - volví a pensar. Empezó a jugar con los bajos de la sudadera subiendo poco a poco los lados mientras me seguía besando. Se paró su boca de la mía cuando no nos quedaba aire, y me miro con lujuria reflejada en sus orbes jade aunque parecen negros de lejos. ¿Qué hago pensando en esto,

rayos? Me quito la sudadera dejándome en sujetador y como si al fin hubiera reaccionado le pegué devolviendo a su lugar al pelirosa y me volví acomodar la sudadera.

-¿puedes dejar de intentar meterme mano a todas horas? Y le dije mal humorada.

-Me cuesta no hacerte mía.

-No quiero ni imaginarme la boda, si estas en este estado de pervertido viejo verde - murmuró enfadada.

-No te preocupes nadie se dará cuenta bajo la mesa.

-¿Estas de broma? - Pregunté desprevenida.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? - murmuró.

-Ni se te ocurra Dragneel, no pienso pasar vergüenza por tu culpa - le respondí seria.

-Entonces dame algo por adelantado - susurró cerca de mi oreja.

-Sabes mejor sera que me vaya - le dije contándole el paso a sus perversiones.

-Bueno pero antes de llevarte… - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Me miro desafiante, sus ojos radiaban irá o enfado ¿yo que le habré hecho? Me pregunté. Miro la sudadera y puso una mueca. Entonces de un movimiento rápido me la subió besó mi pecho por encima del sujetador y con su labios cogió el papel con el número de teléfono.

-Ya puedo llevarte - dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Devuélveme el número.

-No.

-¿Por qué si se puede saber?

-Eres mi futura esposa y no voy a dejar que me pongas los cuernos tan fácilmente.

-¿Y qué si te los pongo? Ni que estuviéramos enamoramos.

-Con qué me podrás los cuernos, es usted mala Señorita Dragneel deberé secuestrarla en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Como si tu no fueras a ponérmelos - dije con sarcasmo.

-No, no soy ese tipo de persona Señorita Dragneel - me dijo impasible.

-Bueno lo que tu digas - dije con cautela.

Mire por la ventana, ya era muy tarde de seguro las chicas me matan. Llegamos en un momento me despedí y como si fuera algo normal me volvió a besar apasionado. Entre en la casa y vi a las chicas mirándome entretenidas.

-¿Hola? -Dije en un intentó de llamar su atención.

-Lucy, parece que al final vais en serio - dijo la Scarlet.

-Lu-chan se despiden con beso y todo - dijo la pequeña de el grupo.

-Are Lucy para haberos conocido en tan solo 5 días estáis muy apasionados - dijo la Albina mayor.

-Esa es mi Lucy - festejaba Kana.

-Juvia también quiere que Gray-sama sea así - gimoteaba Juvia.

-Habéis bebido demasiado - dije mirándolas fija.

-Erza nos contó y os acabamos de ver, no niegues lo que hemos visto - me respondió Lisanna con una sonrisa pícara.

-Erza ¿que le contestas? - Seguro se ha pasado de la raya pensé.

-Lo que me dijiste - hay está, y no pude evitar sentir las ganas de darme una palmada contra la frente pero lo evite.

-Bueno no importa, vamos a dormir pasado mañana es la boda - murmure somnolienta.

Nos acostamos después de un diminuto interrogatorio de Erza. La luz del sol nos despertó, ya solo queda un día para la boda debo prepararme para lo que se avecina. Me despedí de las chicas hoy seria un día ajetreado. Llegué a casa y Virgo ya había preparado el equipaje. Después de la boda me espera la Luna de miel, no creo aguantar al pervertido de marido que voy a tener. Llorar no me servía tenía que aguantarme, al menos no es un cincuentón tengo suerte en eso. Después de un día preparando mis cosas para mañana me duche y me tire en la cama estaba agotada.

**V**olví y estoy muy trizte D: me habeis dejado la mitad de reviews y me siento maaaaal por lo que he decidido amenazarosss guajajajajaj (sep super malvadaaaa risa zombieeee) y bueno aun asi me siento mal ...

_**QUIERO REVIEWS O SI NO ME PONDRE A LLORAR COMO UNA MAGDALENA TT3TT! ADVERTIDOS ESTAIS!**_

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Mislu: **u.ú pues natsu no se pondrá celoso, yo diría mejor definiría más como algo así como posesivo, egoísta. Es una forma suya de ser… aquí el siguiente capítulo.

**AlexDarklinght: **Pues como decirlo o.ó son las enseñanzas que le han dado y su actitud, su forma de ser. Ya lo dije en respondiendo reviews "hormonas revolucionadas" ;D … yo estoy igual y he escrito esto u.ú significado no importa si eres o dejas de ser virgen todos sabemos "la reproducción humana" xD así que es virgen ¬¬ "vaya conclusiones las mías" u.ú Natsu y su forma de ser me encanta están tan suyo :3 y Lucy por ahora es odio y repulsión hacía su persona pero poco a poco aprenderá a soportarlo -3-

**Lala2209: **Erza es Erza aquí o en la luna, ella siempre intimidara a la gente con su mirada penetrante y demoníaca. No le preocupa Lucy lo que le jode por así decirlo es qué le ponga los "cuernos" ya qué él no es de ese estilo y si va a ser su mujer al menos que no se los ponga bien y alguna razón puede que tenga, por si acaso no adelantó nada o.ó

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:** yo también amo la actitud de mi peli cereza :3 y guuug pervertida guuuggrrr yo guuuggrr también guuugrrrr lo soy guyuguugugg y mas si es con peli cereza :D

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: **Modo: #PervertidoConquistador me encanta esa forma de decirle al sexy peli cereza, espero te haya gussstado mucho el One-shot :3

'' Si es asi como te sientes deja de llorar, nadie merece tus lagrimas y tu dolor n.n a veces es el refugio mas seguro de nuestros sentimientos pero no el mejor, ten calna y comienza a sonreir al principio tal vez sea falsa la sonrisa pero poco a poco se hara verdadera y radiante n.n animo''

cuando lo lei me encantoooo, pero fue que lo comento y yo pense en esa posibilidad de que el fuera ... ''eso'' ¬¬ y claro me deprimi un poco pero parece que no lo es :p pero no llore D: pero queria transmitir cuando te refugias en las lagrimas que despues te protegen y adghfkjasdgh ¿me explicado? ni yo misma lo se xD ¡pero gracias :3!

**Kanakochan01: **asdjghasdkghkasdghf woooo alguien que ha leído ademas de mis queridas hermanas D.H ''_en un momento inesperado apareces'' _lo quiero continuar pero no tengo ni puti idea de como continuarlo o.ó a mi también me encanta natsu posesivo :3

-3- No se que hacer los dos ultimos One-shot, _''ilusiones distorsionadas'' _y _''Todos lo sabían_ _menostú'' _me piden continuacion no se que hacer maldicion ¿vosotros que pensais?

**Amenaza Zombie; **Si no me dejais reviews elimino la historia... no, es broma nunca quitaria mi historia eso seria algo irresponsable... En verdad os comere y no podreis leer la continuacion o si no... usare mi Zombie note ''que se note que es un death notezombie Xd'' y os pondre de forma que morireis en un guiso guajajajja (sep otra vez risa malefica Zombie) y os robare novio o novia y se cansaran con algun super frikiiii ... vale se me ha ido la olla ¬¬ pero no pasa nada :D


	4. capítulo 4: La boda y La guardiana

**Bueno pues aqui estoy :3 espero os guste este capitulo, sois lo mejores :D**

**Capítulo 4: **La Boda y la Guardiana Escarlata**.**

**Me** desperté cuándo Virgo entró a mi habitación, me trajo el desayuno en una bandeja y me la dejo en la mesita de noche. Corrió las cortinas, me dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras despertaba. Virgo me informó de los horarios que me habían asignado, para peinarme y vestirme todo lo necesario antes de la boda. Desayune y entraron Erza y Juvia, y como si fuera algo normal me llevaron a rastras al cuarto de baño, me desnudaron y al momento me tiraron dentro de la bañera. Después de ducharme de una forma peculiar, me llevaron de nuevo a la habitación y ya estaban allí la peluquera y la modista estaban en mi cuarto. Me quitaron de un tirón la toalla y me pusieron una ropa interior de encaje blanco con un liguero del mismo color con unas medias de medio muslo igual color. Me pusieron un albornoz negro para peinarme, me hicieron un recogido con unos mechones en tirabuzones en la cara. Me pusieron un maquillaje delicado sin ser pesado, que realzaban los rasgos de mi cara. Me quitaron el albornoz y me ayudaron a poner el vestido que era un palabra de honor, estilo tubo desde mi pecho a mitad de muslo. La cola y la parte inferior estaba decorado por piedras de swarovski. Me pusieron el velo, me ayudaron a bajar las escaleras para salir de la mansión y encontrarme con una limusina - no las soporto - me subí, y conmigo mis acompañantes Erza y Juvia. Ellas iban vestidas de damas de honor con un vestido color azul marino de tirantes y suelto por debajo. Y como la costumbre me dieron una vuelta antes de la boda para que llegará unos minutos tardé. Estábamos enfrente de la Catedral de Kardia, bajé - admito que estoy nerviosa - entre en la catedral, ya estaban todos hay sentados mientras giraban su rostro a verme. El novio estaba plantado en el altar mirándome fijamente. Me puse andar acompañado de Capricornio cogido de su brazo ya que padre esta trabajando. Llegué al altar, estaba enfrente de el cura. Y como en toda boda empezó con su discurso, llegó el momento esperado para todo el público - las palabras que dan pasó a mi nuevo infierno -. Natsu me miro mientras el cura decía esas palabras que no quería oír. Entonces a regañadientes me gire a él, para el momento de el "si, quiero".

-Aceptas como mujer a Lucy Heartfilia en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza - dijo el cura de carrerilla.

-Si, quiero - ¡Hay no, me toca a mi! No, no no…

-Aceptas como marido a Natsu Dragneel en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza - dijo el cura otra vez de carrerilla.

-Si, quiero - Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Yo los declaró marido y mujer - carraspeo un poco - puede besar a la novia.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso muy despacio y con ¿ternura? - Son cosas de mi imaginación - nos separamos. Ya no hemos casado, salimos cogidos de la mano mientras no lanzaba a la salida pétalos de rosa - me rehúse a usar arroz, las palomas mueren con el estómago hinchados al comer el arroz - los invitados nos felicitaban, mientras íbamos a la limusina mientras un fotógrafo nos hacia fotos. Nos subimos a la limusina y sentó a mi lado cogiendo mi cintura para arrimarme a él. Me revolví en sus brazos, no me gustaba que invadiera mi espacio personal. Antes de el convite fuimos hacer fotografías para los "recuerdos inolvidables" una vez terminamos de hacer fotos dónde se acercaba demasiado a mi, y me apegaba mucho a él - aunque no le quedaba nada mal el traje negro - Una vez llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa donde eramos el centro de atención. El esta sentado a mi lado y como no tiene ninguna buena idea empezó a meterme mano bajo la mesa, y por más que lo miraba con una mirada asesina no se quedaba quieto. Bueno hasta que llegó Erza, lo pilló in fraganti y como era de esperar de el modo de Erza sobre protectora se lo llevó por la oreja dejando a más de uno intimidado, nadie se entero el por que de que se lo llevará. Pero bueno mejor así - Erza siempre ha sido mi Guardiana Escarlata, siempre me ha ayudado en todo momento - después de algún grito de dolor fuera volvieron a entrar, Natsu estaba pálido y Erza sonreía - mejor no preguntó - se sentó de nuevo a mi lado pero con las manos todo el rato en la mesa, me reí mentalmente. Salió la tarta donde dos muñequitos de una pareja estaba en la cima y como teníamos que cortar la tarta. Natsu se puso detrás de mi cogió mis manos entre las suyas cogió la espada y la elevó hasta la cima cortando mientras descendía entre los pisos. Nos tomaron una foto, y volvimos a la mesa donde empezamos con el vino y poco después llegaron los cubata. Los bailes empezaron y la gente pedía que bailáramos un Vals Natsu me ofreció su mano y me llevó a la pista donde empezamos a bailar cogidos de la mano. Una vez bailada la pieza nos volvimos cogidos de la mano a la mesa y algún que otro decía que hacíamos buena pareja - si claro - empezó la ronda de cubatas y yo me tome más de uno, mi "ahora" marido también. Natsu volvió con su jugada del mete mano, y como iba un poco tocada le seguí el juego - metí mi mano bajo la mesa y empecé a tantear desde su rodilla hasta su entrepierna y cuándo me miro divertido, le cogí su erección apretándola haciéndole daño, me miro suplicante mientras incrustaba sus uñas en el mantel de la mesa - le solté y seguí recorriendo desde su entrepierna hasta su rodilla mirándome sorprendido. Una vez término todo esto nos dirigimos aún Hotel de 5 estrellas. Mañana nos iríamos de Luna de miel a Francia, hoy estábamos agotados para ir en avión. Nos alojamos en una suite gigante - yo pienso que se excedieron demasiado - esta todo decorado con seda y satén en colores pastel y algún contraste de matices dorados y azul marino. Pasee mi vista por la suite nada fuera de lo normal, un baño con un jacuzzi bastante amplio, una ventana con balcón que daban unas preciosas vistas y una cama de matrimonio... ¿Cama de matrimonio? ¡Ni loca duermo con él! Y hablando de el rey de roma por la puerta se asoma. Entro y cerró me miro desafiante y se acercó muy lentamente, y cuándo estaba por llegar le pare en seco hablando mal humorada.

-Explícame ¡¿por qué mierda sólo hay una cama?! - Dije enfadada sin elevar demasiado la voz.

-¿No es obvio? Es una cama "matrimonial" - recalcó con los dedos matrimonial.

-Me voy a recepción a pedir otra habitación - gruñí mientras iba a la puerta.

-No, no, claro que no - me cogió de la cintura llevándome estilo princesa a la cama.

-Suéltame Dragneel - rugí.

-Eres mi esposa y dormiremos juntos bueno si tenemos oportunidad - dijo en un susurro lo ultimo con voz ronca.

-Duermo en el cuarto de baño - dije saliendo de la cama.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo que has oído - dije entrando al baño.

-Pues estrenamos el jacuzzi - me dijo detrás mío.

-Qué molesto eres - murmuró.

-Gracias pero esto es tu culpa por lo que me has hecho antes - su voz es ronca.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué te he hecho? - Pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

-Has jugado con fuego no esperes librarte - me acorralo entre el pared.

-Sabe estamos al lado de la bañera, puedo apagarte cuando quiera - lo rete.

-¿Así? Haber cuánto duras intentando apagar mi fuego - susurró en mi oído mientras su aliento chocaba con la piel de mi cuello.

**H**ola, aviso... no voy a subir capitulos hasta dentro de dos semanas, a ver si la inspiracion me ayuda un poco y hago la conti de los One-shot que seran Two-shot... y tambien es que estoy en temporada Flufly... (es cuando necesito abrazos y mimos, y junto mi parte tierna con mi parte salvaje) (parezco mi gata en celo, y no se por que me pasa cuando esta mi gata en celo ... tengo miedo D: ) y Gracias por leer mis historias os quiero un monton :3 sois los mejores! Tambien es por que he empezado el tuto y la mitad de mi clase deberia ir a parbulos -3- son idiotas, y yo estoy modo Flufly que raro una zombie en Flufly ¬¬ (en serio soy mi gata pero en zombie, lo que hace ella en celo lo hago yo y tengo miedo *^* )

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Minako6613:** Si que es Sexy, ese maldito pelirosa me provoca unas Hemorragias nasales horribles, dios esta como un cañón asdjhkahsdhaka *^* soy una pervertida o.ó NATSU DRAGNEEL ES EL PELI CEREZA MÁS SEXY QUE HE VISTO *^*

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** Y más que te va a gustar :3 por

Kami-Sama que ese chico es un conquistador posesivo y condenada mente SEXY!

**Magic ann love: **¡Aquí la continuación! A mi también me encanta aunque sea mi historia n.n

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: **¿Cincuenta sombras de Grey? De seguro es por lo de "señorita" pero es que estoy con otra que la veo un poco más pervertida que 50 sombras que es "pídeme lo que quieras" y también se dirige con el señorita! Dios voy aborrecer "señorita" D: y la noche de bodas no se si dejar que se deje llevar ya pero ya, o esperar un poco u.u ¡te quiero amiga zombie! (estoy flufly u.u que no te extrañe mis locuras)

**Lala2209:** vale no te robo el novio por que has dejado reviews pero si no me lo dejas lo devorare -3- "mejor no, que la carne de humano engorda demasiado" y espero te guste el capítulo :3

**meiliing: **OwO que bonito, no quieres que lloré es muy bonito de tu parte :3 -_- ¿me ibas a secuestrar para seguir la historia?

**Guest: **¿Cuántos usáis el nombre de Guest? Es que leo los reviews por correo y me salen así y asdhakdhska y me quede un poco cómo ¿pero es que es bipolar? Te voy a ser sincera estoy en temporada "Flufly" y las ¡putas hormonas me tienen locas! TT3TT

**LvvyLG14: **Yo tampoco me aguantó cuando dicen "futuro lemon" u.ú soy una pervertida y gracias es prechiocho que pienses que "es sensacional" gracias un abracito de mi parte :3

**Rosie Gomez (Guest): **¡Gracias! Pero voy a tardar un poco… bastante en subir el próximo capítulo pero espero que os encante... Aunque aún no se si pongo ya el lemon u.ú tengo que verlo.

**Guest: **Sep mi sexy y diabolicamente sensual pelirosa es un pervertido a toda regla, y no son celos yo les digo mas retarse por que no sienten nada por el otro y eso y asdhakshsajka *^* estoy como una cabra :3

**Super amenaza Chunga Zombie en estado Flufly: **Si no me dejais Reviews os voy a secuestrar... y me rascareis la tripita como si fuera mi gata... O si no me comere vuestro cerebro y suspendereis... o lo peor y mas chungo que vais a Leer... Metere NALIS! Nooooo no me hagais esa tortura no estoy preparada para hacer algo así de horrible TT3TT quiero un abrazooooo...

**Se despide esta inofensiva y sexy Zombie BloodyCake en un Estado de Flufly...**


	5. Perdonarme lo siento

Hola... lo siento pero dejo por un tiempo Fanfiction tengo muchos problemas y no puedo con ellos y no tengo tiempo de seguir mis historias por eso os pido perdon... Se que os jode ya lo se pero os pido tiempo a ser posible... ademas me estan hundiendo en la depresion y no estoy bien... y si escribiera, escribiria drama y mas drama o cosas de odio y no tengo ganas de hacerme mas daño ...

Os pido disculpas por haceros pensar que era un capitulo nuevo, pero los problemas familiares depresiones y las clases son un huracan en mi vida os pido perdon...

Un abrazo esta zombie harta del mundo entero BloodyCake que se va a escuhar a KISS


	6. Perdiendo la poca cordura qué quedaba

Capítulo 5; perdiendo la poca cordura que queda.

Me estremeció y mucho, parece que se dio cuenta. Empezó a dejarme un sendero de besos por mi blanquecino cuello, sus manos surcaron en mi espalda hasta que encontró la cremallera del vestido y la bajaba que ritmo lento que me mataba. Me bajo el vestido de forma que estuviera en mis pies, me miró y se relamió los labios con una mirada expectante. Se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos mientras me seguía dejando besos húmedos con algún mordisco. Se quito los calcetines y la camisa, me miro con lujuria en sus ojos. Me cogió y me metió dentro del jacuzzi, y no se por que no ponía resistencia. Se quito con cuidado el cinturón y lo dejo caer con las cosas esparcidas por el suelo y se acerco a mí a gatas - no se por qué, pero tenía el impulso de besarle ese pecho de piedra que tiene - ¿he perdido la cordura, cierto? Me besó muy despacio, lento y abrasador. Se quitó el botón del pantalón y fue quitándose el pantalón aún a gatas, una vez se deshizo de sus pantalones encendió el jacuzzi y empezó a salir agua. Me volvió a besar y paso sus manos por mi espalda hasta que consiguió abrirme el sujetador me lo quito con suma delicadeza pasándolo por mis delgados brazos, se paró y me miro - y tuve la necesidad de taparme con los brazos - se volvió a sentar mientras lanzaba la prenda al suelo. Me quitó los brazos sin hacerme daño y me beso esta vez salvaje mente, pasó sus manos por mi vientre hasta llegar al ligero, me lo quitó y empezó con las medias y una vez me las quito me retiro la última prenda. El agua ya nos llegaba a la mitad y yo era la única desnuda - bueno ya no, por que se acaba de quitar los bóxer dejando a la vista su virilidad - me quede petrificada, eso no cabe ¡la madre que me pario, este tío me quiere matar de una embestida! - Pensé tontamente. Echó unas sales que cambiaron el color del agua a una verde esmeralda, se sentó a mi lado me cogió de la cintura y me abrazo apegando me a él. Yo aún no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía esto no es como él dijo. Pues según el me haría gritar su nombre entre gemidos y me dejaría afónica. Me apoyé en su pecho - es muy cálido - pensé al instante que nuestra piel se encontró. Será verdad que no me pondrá los cuernos, la duda me carcome por dentro. Lo mire al rostro estaba con los ojos cerrados, su rostro transmitía paz y por un momento me sentí bien a su lado. Pero debía preguntarle igual que él a mí.

-Natsu ¿tu estás enamorado? - Le pregunté directa sin ningún rodeó.

-No, nunca lo he estado ¿por que lo preguntas? - Me miro extrañado.

-Porqué tú me preguntaste lo mismo - parecía meditarlo hasta que volvió a hablar - no te pondré los cuernos.

-Y si yo lo hago - le dije en un murmuró.

-Pues te secuestraria hasta que olvide con quién te acostaras - me respondió con simpleza.

-¿Por que no estamos dando un baño juntos? - Al fin recapacite.

-Yo por que estoy agotado y tu te has colado - lo mire mientras mis labios formarán una linea recta.

-Bueno lo que tu digas - cogí una toalla me levante y la enrolle a mi cuerpo.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? - Me preguntó aún dentro.

-No, no ves que es mas que obvio - le respondí incrédula por su pregunta, si me esta viendo.

-Bueno pues yo me salgo - se levantó dejando ver todo su ser.

-Dormiré en el suelo - le dije y salí.

-De verdad que eres testaruda - dijo saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cintura - qué buena vista, ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? -.

-¿Por qué? - Me senté en la cama cruzando piernas y brazos.

-Te acabó de ver desnuda y tienes miedo de dormir en la misma cama, no se si lo sabías pero los casados/novios duermen juntos - me dijo acostándose en la cama.

-Bueno dormiré en la cama pero no te acostumbres después no sera así - me levante y busque mi maleta y no la encontré.

-Si buscas las maletas han sido mandadas al hotel de Francia donde nos instalaremos al llegar - dijo con simpleza - Virgo dijo que mañana nos traería algo de ropa para el viajé.

-Bueno no pasa na… ¡como que no pasa nada, no me voy a quedar contigo desnuda! - Le grité.

-No te quejes no eres la única - me respondió.

-Yo…yo…yo - no sabia que decir ¿lo habrá hecho él? Pensé.

-Va Señorita Dragneel métete en la cama o pillaras un resfriado - dijo dentro de la cama.

-Como intentes algo te castro - le advertí.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, no juegues con fuego te lo dije antes - me susurró.

-Si no soy yo sera Erza - le dije esperando su respuesta.

-La pelirroja me dio esto - dijo mientras sacaba del cajón de la mesita una tira bastante larga de condones, mi cara tenia que ser de póker.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté atónita al aire.

-Dijo que no quería ser tía temprano y que tuviera cuidado por que no habías conocido varón - me respondió guardando los paquetitos plateados.

-Maldita mi Guardiana Escarlata - murmure con los puños cerrados.

-¿Dijiste algo? - Me preguntó.

-No olvídalo - me metí a la cama aún con la toalla no me pienso arriesgar.

Me metí dentro de la cama y vaya la sorpresa de que el estaba desnudo dentro. Borré cualquier idea de mi cabeza, me gire dándole la espalda - mala idea - me abrazó por detrás atrayendo hacia él. Paso sus manos por encima de la toalla haciendo dibujos - yo solo lo ignore - mientras paseaba sus manos bajó la toalla dejando desnudos mis senos y empezó a manosearlos - me mordí los labios, me empezaban afectar demasiado sus caricias - apoyo su cabeza mi hombro y me susurró contra el oído - necesito hacerte mía - me besaba detrás mío por el cuello mientras seguía con sus manos en mi pechos y volvió a susurrar - me encanta tus pechos son muy suaves - término de susurrar para depositar un beso en la oreja. No se en que momento me dio la vuelta y estaba encima mío. Acercó su rostro al mio mientras me seguía con sus manos pellizcando mis pezones - duele pero me gusta - creó que he pasado mucho tiempo a su lado. Término el beso mientras baja sus labios por mi barbilla mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos y empezó a besadlo y algún que otro mordisco que de seguro me dejaría marca. Alzó su rostro y me miro para decirme - no reprimas tu gemidos, si no te arrepentiras cuando mañana no puedas ni andar - y creó que me ¿gustó? la forma en que lo dijo. Con su mano libre me quitó del todo la toalla y paseó sus dedos por mi vientre haciendo círculos y ondas hasta que bajo sus dedos a mi intimidad empezó acariciarla por encima pero de un momento a otro metió dos dedos dentro de mi y no pude reprimir el gemido que hizo eco en la habitación. - Esta caliente y muy mojada Señorita Dragneel - movía sus dedos con una lentitud que me hacia perder el alma, me mordí el labio reprimiendo los gemidos no voy a permitir elevarle el ego. - Te lo dije sufrirías si no dejabas de acallar los gemidos - sacó sus dedos y cuándo parecía que me iba a dejar tranquila metió tres dedos de una vez y no pude gemir aún mas fuerte que antes. Mi espalda se se arqueo dando mas acceso a los dedos de el, y aún intentado reprimir los malditos gemidos. Tenia los ojos cerrados cuándo sentí que sacaba sus dedos me sentí libre pero en vez de eso introdujo su lengua mientras hacía círculos en mi interior y no pude volver a reprimir otro gemido. Mordió mi clítoris y me apretaba los pezones mientras seguía jugando dentro de mi intimidad con su lengua y algo en mi estómago se contrajo y libere unos líquidos y al momento me di cuenta que llegue al clímax y pegué un gemido mayor a los anteriores. Sacó su lengua de mi interior y me beso salvaje y fiero - sentía que en cualquier momento me derretiría - me mordió el cuello y volvió a mis pechos que tenia sensibles por sus caricias y pellizco y algún mordisco. Mordió los pezones y los lamió, me beso el vientre y volvió a apoderarse de mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y hay estaba encima mío mirándome a los ojos, pude notar su erección parecía que me pedía permiso y no se porqué pero asentí a su pregunta sin palabras. Cogió un condón y se lo puso con maestría. ¿Lo habrá hecho antes? Se lo debería preguntar. Entro despacio, me sentía sucia e incómoda, y de una sola embestida atravesó mi pureza. Me dolió y él me beso ahogando el grito de dolor. Se quedó quieto dentro de mi y lamió las lágrimas que derrame, beso con ternura y me susurro al oído - cuando te acostumbres házmelo saber - nos quedamos así por un rato, aún me sentía dolorida pero alce mis caderas y el empezó un vaivén despacio para que me acostumbrara. Al principio eran gruñidos de mi parte pero fue aumentando la velocidad y profundidad, empecé a gemir poco me iba acostumbrando a tenerle dentro. Al notar que ya no me molestaba empezó con unas embestidas más profundas y lentas y cambió la velocidad drástica mente a una muy rápida, cómo reacción lleve mis manos a su espalda y con cada embestida más fuerte gemía dolorosamente mientra arañaba por encima su espalda. Mi vientre se contrajo de nuevo llegando al orgasmo y esta vez lo arañe con más fuerza y grité su nombre entre jadeos, me miro y me beso con pasión y me seguía penetrando él aún no llegaba al clímax y no podía resistirme los gemidos escapaban de mi boca con mucha intensidad. Se apoderaba de mis labios y alguna vez ahogaba sus gemidos roncos en mi boca, y aún seguíamos intentaba no llegar aún y seguía con las embestidas de cambios de velocidad lento rápido muy lento y profundo más rápido no paraba de gemir y gritar su nombre. Me dio la vuelta quedando yo encima y cogió con sus manos mi cintura mientras me penetraba aún más hondo y otra vez llegué al orgasmo mi cuerpo estaba hipersensible, sus embestidas eran lentas pero muy profundas y ahora otra vez rápidas suspiraba con mucha fuerza el ya estaba por venirse lo cogí por los hombros y le ayude a embestirme moviéndome a su mismo compás con la respiración costosa. Empezó lento y mas profundos que antes y me besó dominante se separó y sentí las paredes de mi sexo apretar su miembro mientras por cuarta vez mi vientre se contraía y llegué al clímax gritando con la mayor fuerza su nombre jadeante me deje caer encima de él y el se vino gritando mi nombre jadeante también, los dos íbamos bañados por una fina capa de sudor poco a poco nuestra respiración se apaciguo y salió dentro de mi tirando el condo al suelo y tapándonos con la sabana de seda azul marino. Estábamos tumbados pegados el uno al otro me sentía pesada de seguro mañana no me levanto, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y se durmió al instante al final tenía razón con lo de "te haré gritar mi nombre" aún no entiendo cómo me deje llevar. Estaba muy cansada para pensar y caí rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

**Bueno... no he vuelto. Mequedo sin ordenador ya que van a limpiarlo y bla bla y he dicho han pasado las dos semanas que dijistes y en nadas se llevan el ordenador por lo que he subido el capitulo...espero os haya gusta el lemon este fue el primer lemon escrito, el otro one-shot Trabajo y Placer, lo escribi despues de este capitulo es que cuando empece con este fanfics hice mas de un capitulo... Siguiente capitulo: Andares de pingüino**

**BloodyCake: ****Ahora mismo estoy pasando por unos momentos jodidos -.-' y aún tengo muchos problemas tardare en actualizar. Y si a alguien le importa... tengo un lio en la cabeza -3- me gusta un chico que piensa igual que yo, mayor que yo y eso... pero en mi clase hay un chico con un parecido a mi amor platonico ANDY BIERSARCK ***^*** mayormente las faciones, y se me van los ojos cuando pasa delante mio ***^* **y no se si me he vuelto loca o qué pero no se si el chico de mi clase tenia la semana pasada los ojos azules y esta semana marrones... me estoy volviendo loca D: y gracias por leer mis tonterias, de seguro pensais que soy idiota y puede ser...**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:**Asdagfaljsh estoy un poco hasta... con 50 sombras, culpa de las Fangirls de voz chillonas :S y en verdad estoy un poco mosca porque hasta ahora libros que he leido se tratan de señorita y señor y el tio esta muuuuy bueno y toca el piano... escritoras que se copian a otras escritoras(?) y gracias por el abrazo *^* llevo unos dias que necesito un buen abrazo :3

**LvvyLG14:** u.u gracias el abrazo y espero te haya gustado mi primer lemon y eso afgslfsafsdf un abrazo por reconocer que eres pervertida...

**Lala2209: **Gracias por esperar, y bueno lo de los One-shot voy a tardar lo mio, instituto el maldito de J... que se parece a mi amado Andy B asdhgsljfagl *^* me encanta ese cantante y mas o menos tengo algo echo pero no doy muchas ilusiones por si acaso...

**Magic ann Love:** Creo que eres una de las (Guest) pero aún debo confirmar mis dudas, y aqui la continuación...

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** Anti-Nali a la vista mi señor! ¬¬ no se quien ese Usui pero mi Andy B es muuucho más sexy, lo que la gente ve en el mounstruoso a mi me parece alfjgfljsdgflhfñah *^* eso he dicho... y gracias por ser paciente y gracias por lo de rascarme la tripita :3

**Guest: **¿Cuantos tus hay? y Lemon para toooodooos! y se nota que ansias el siguiente capitulo dejando caer lo de pon lemos, pervertido ¬¬ lo se...

**LvvyLG14:** Gracias por ese abracito, y gracias por ser paciente :3

**Juguito:** Los problemas familiares nunca se arreglan si se trata de primas carroñeras con complejo de barbie siendo Stacy Malibu falsas huecas u.u ojala fuera yo la que diga de no tener tantos problemas pero ellos me buscan los muy hijos de P...!

**PD: Me encanta Andy Biersack, la gente lo ve como un monstruo pero yo veo una persona... tenia que decirlo u.u**

**Un abrazo esta inofensiva Zombie BloodyCake... **


End file.
